Bella Meets a Wolf blood
by Fandomsareawesome
Summary: Bella has come to forks to live with her dad, she makes friends with Jake and the pack and starts to fall for Paul but then she gets a letter for university and moves and meets new friends and a new supernatural creature but what happens when an old flames comes to see her a university read and find out.
1. In the Begining

**Bella Meets a Wolfblood**

 **Summary:** Bella has come to forks to live with her dad, she makes friends with Jake and the pack and starts to fall for Paul but then she gets a letter for university and moves and meets new friends and a new supernatural creature but what happens when an old flames comes to see her a university read and find out.

 **Pairings:** Bella/Paul, Bella Rhydian

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters; they belong to Stephanie Myer and the CBBC but the plot is all mine.

 **Authors Note** : I adopted this story from another author she knows that I have her story so I would like to thank floraswan for letting me carry on this story.

Chapter 1 – In the Beginning

Bella was at school and hanging out with her friends in the canteen "So Bella, do you want to hang out later?" Angela asked Bella. "I wish I could but I have already made plans." Bella told them with a smile "Bella... it's a last year before we graduation and go off to college" Jessica told her. "Yeah I know... how about tomorrow night?" Bella asked them, "sure" both of the girls said at the same time.

The bell rang for the start of lesson.

Angela and Bella went on their way to class. They sat down together as the teacher walked in and started the lesson. "So let me guess who your hanging out with the La Push gang" Angele asked her friend. "Yes I am and they not the La Push gang they are more like brothers." Bella told her trying to stick up for the pack/friends. "Would you girls like to share the conversation to the class?" the teacher asked. To which the girls replied "no miss" at the same time. "Then be quiet!" the teacher ordered to them so they did and took notes from the class.

Bella walked out of school because it was home time, she went to her car and got in then drove out of school and to La Push. When she arrived to the La push she didn't go to Jake's house but to Sam's house instead.

She arrived there and got out of her car but the pack came running out to greet and hugged her. Emily walked out "Bella, hi". Bella heard a female say so she turned around to see Emily walking down the steps with Sam following her. "Hey" Bella said to Emily and they hugged each other. "I was wondering when we'd see your face around here again" Emily joked with her. "I know it's just with doing my exams and my graduation coming, also applying for college course" Bella told her. "What college did you apply for?" Sam asked her "I applied for a few colleges but I really want to go to Stanford university" Bella told them with a smile. "So you will be leaving us?" the pack asked her because to them she was a park of the pack. "No I'm not... but if I do, I will be back to you guys" Bella told them. "How about we go to the beach?" Sam suggest to them. "Sure" the pack said at the same time. "Bella you can use one of my swim suits" Emily said to her as she grabbed her hand and pulled her into her room.

The girls changed into swims suits. Emily and Bella walked out of the house to see Sam and Jacob waiting for them so they walked together.

They arrived at the beach to see the pack playing football so Sam and Jacob left the girls and went to play with them. Bella and Emily went into the water then went to sunbathe.

It got dark really quick, "I going to head home see you soon." Bella informed the pack, so Jacob went to get up but Bella stopped him "no Jake you stay and enjoy yourself." Bella ordered him so Jake obeyed her and sat back down. Bella got back to Sam's house and got in her car and drive out of La Push to Forks.

She arrived home and went inside to see her dad sitting on the sofa. "Hey dad" she said to her dad as she sat down on the sofa as well. "Hey Bells this came for you" Charlie told his daughter as he handed a letter to her. She opened the letter and saw that the letter had the Stanford University logo on the top and the letter read.

Dear Miss I M Swan 

I am writing this letter to know that we have accepted you to Stanford University to study the Law to do with Native America. We are looking forward for you to study with this. 

Please find included everything you will need to make sure your start with us is as stress free as possible.  
Can't wait to see you.

Yours Sincerely

Claire Blarke

Bella screamed from excitement causing Charlie to jump up and look at her "What Bells?" Charlie asked his daughter. "Oh my god, I have just got accepted into Stanford university!" Bella said in an excited voice. "That's great Bells" Charlie told his daughter. "Yah it is, but the guys won't be happy" Bella told her father in a sad voice. "Bells they will understand" he told her. "Well I going to bed night dad" she said to him. "Night Bells" Charlie said to her as he watched her leave the room.

Bella didn't fall asleep straight away as she had so much going on in her hear. She was excited to be going to Stanford but then she was also trying to figure out how to tell the guys but she knew that they would be happy for her as they would have the summer to spend with her before she went away and she meant what she said about coming back for them.


	2. Summer Bliss

**Bella Meets a Wolfblood**

 **Summary:** Bella has come to forks to live with her dad, she makes friends with Jake and the pack and starts to fall for Paul but then she gets a letter for university and moves and meets new friends and a new supernatural creature but what happens when an old flames comes to see her a university read and find out.

 **Pairings:** Bella/Paul, Bella Rhydian

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters; they belong to Stephanie Myer and the CBBC but the plot is all mine.

 **Authors Note** : Thankyou everyone for the reviews from the last chapter. May change a few things in this chapter as I want Bella to spend some time with the pack.

Chapter 2 – Summer Bliss

Bella woke up the next morning bright an early before her alarm went off, so she just laid in bed and thinking about how she would spend her summer with the pack and make the most of it before she went off to university. Her alarm then went off, so she decided to get up and get dressed ready for a day at the beach. She then went downstairs to get some breakfast to find a note from her dad.

Bella

Gone to work then I going fishing with Billy. Have fun today.

Love Dad

But before she could go to the beach and have fun with the pack, she had one more exam to take care of which was science and she knew she need to get a good grade in this exam to do what she wanted at university so with that in mind she decided to head to do some last minute revision before the exam.

When she got to the school she parked her car and went straight to the library. By the time she had finished her revision she noticed the time was 9.30 and the exam started at 10.00 so she knew she had time to go and find Jessica and Angela and tell them her good news. She found them in the canteen sitting where they normally sit. So she walked up to them and sat down next to Angela'

"Hey Bella" Jessica and Angela said to her.

"Hey Angela, Hey Jessica. I have some really exciting news to tell you both." Bella said to them as she got her letter out to show them.

"Oh my god!" Jessica said in a happy voice.

"You got accepted into Stanford university." Angela finished as the guys walked to the table and sat down.

"Who got in and where?" Mike asked them.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Bella said in a hurry.

"Bella got accepted into Stanford University" Jessica informed her boyfriend.

"What? Bella you got in to what you wanted." Eric said to her, as he put his arms around Angela waist.

"Yeah I know, it's just I'm not looking forward to going" Bella whispered to them.

"Bella, this is your future we are talking about!" Jessica told her.

"Don't you think I know that!" Bella said to them in an angry voice as she stormed off. It was as if Jessica just didn't understand how much she would miss the pack.

Bella walked outside and sat down on the bench soon she felt someone sit next to her so she looked up to see Angela.

"Bella, I think I know why you are worry about going and its cause of the guys down at La Push" Angela informed her.

"What ? no it has nothing to do with them" Bella said in a hurry.

"Yes it is, because you know that if you go you will be hurting them" she informed her.

"Yah your right, they are like brothers to me. I don't want them to feel like I letting them down" Bella informed her best friend.

"If they feel the same way you do then they would want you to go" Angela told her.

"I know they feel the same way, it's just hard to make them see that this is a good thing." Bella told her as tears were welling up in her eyes and she wiped them away.

The bell went then, Bella and Angela walked into science exam. The teacher told them what will happen and what time the exams finishes and that they could start. Half an hour later the exams had all finished.

Bella walked out of the exam room and put her phone back on. To see she had a group text from the guys wishing her good luck. So then she decided to drive home and maybe do some baking for the guys. By the time she had finished baking a batch of brownies she left them to cool and went and got changed. She then sent a text to Jake.

 _I'm heading done can you make sure everyone is at the first beach._

As she was heading back done to collect the brownies she heard her phone go off, it was a message from Jake.

 _Everyone is here and waiting I'm hoping you have something to eat to say thank you for my services._

With the brownies all cooled and in a container she got into her car and drove down to the first beach to where all the guys were waiting for her. As she got out the car she was pulled into a huge warm hug, she looked up to expect it to be Jake but she was surprised to find out that it was Paul.

"Hey Bella"

"Hey Paul"

He took the container from her and walked her down the beach to where the rest of the pack were. They were all enjoying the sunshine which was rare in La Push as well as in Forks. As she walked down she could see everyone. Sam was with Emily and they both just smiled at her, the same was said for Jared and Kim. Jacob, Quil, Collin and Brady were all wresting each other which was fun to see. The next thing she saw was a bit of shock to her but she saw Embry and Leah quite close together, she looked up at Paul and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Bella cooked brownies for everyone" Paul shouted to get everyone's attention.

"Sweet food" Said Jake, Quil, Collin and Brady at the same time.

Everyone eat the brownies that had been made and then went back to do what they were doing, Bella went to talk to Sam and Emily as Paul went to play with the rest of them. Bella kept on staring glances over towards Leah and Embry.

"They haven't imprinted on each other" Sam said when she turned her attention back towards him.

"Then why are they that close?" Bella asked, seen as she knew about imprinting.

"I'm not sure she just finds it easier to talk to Embry about things that are going on in her life and she can trust him to keep it to himself." Said Sam.

She was about to ask more questions when Seth came down and gave her a massive hug.

"Hey Seth"

"Hey Bella, looks like I missed out on all of your wonderful cooking".

"I think if you look in my bag, then there maybe something to eat." Bella said giving him a wink.

Seth then went up to her bag to have a look for some food, not only did he find food, he also found her acceptance letter from Stanford. Seth ran straight back down to her and gave her a massive bear hug.

"Congratulations Bella" Seth shouted and sounded so happy, that the rest of the pack came over to see what was going on.

"Seth, what are you on about?" Asked Leah.

Bella looked like she wanted to run and hid but she knew that she had to do this and tell them all about what was going to happen at the end of the summer.

"Bella got accepted into Stanford University" He said happily. Jake just looked at her before talking.

"Is this the news you wanted to tell us all, that you are leaving" he said with anger in his voice towards the end.

Bella looked at him and everyone else, she stayed staring at Paul for some reason he looked more upset than anyone else.

"Yes, I got accepted into Stanford and I will be going at the end of the summer. I wanted to tell you before you heard it from anyone else. I also wanted to tell you that I am going to be spending my summer with you guys so there is no getting rid of me that easily."

"Bella, this is wonderful news to hear and we are all very happy for you" Sam said with a smile.

"Thank you"

"Well I vote we have a bonfire to celebrate this wonderful news" Suggested Seth.

"Yah, how about tomorrow night?" asked Jake as he came over to give Bella a hug.

"Yah that sounds great, celebrating with my pack like I should be doing." Said Bella.

Bella suddenly looked about her pack as she calls them to notice that Paul was missing, but she couldn't understand why he was so upset with her news, she would be spending them summer with them all and that included him.

Find out what is up with Paul on the next chapter!


	3. Life is fun as a Wolf

**Bella Meets a Wolfblood**

 **Summary:** Bella has come to forks to live with her dad, she makes friends with Jake and the pack and starts to fall for Paul but then she gets a letter for university and moves and meets new friends and a new supernatural creature but what happens when an old flames comes to see her a university read and find out.

 **Pairings:** Bella/Paul, Bella Rhydian

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters; they belong to Stephanie Myer and the CBBC but the plot is all mine.

 **Authors Note** : Thankyou everyone for the reviews from the last chapter. Here is the next chapter

Chapter 3 – Life is fun as a wolf

Pauls POV:

My life is great, I have my brothers and sister in the pack which made me happy as I felt like a part of a family which is great cause I don't have any family. But today wasn't a very happy day for me. We had all just found out that Bella was going to Stanford University, now don't get me wrong I want her to go and have a life, but I also didn't want her to go. No I use to hate her because she dated that leech for a bit but she quickly got over it and then started hang around with us and became a part of our pack.

Now I know she said she was going to spend the summer with us, but I just wanted her to spend time with just me and no one else but then everyone would figure out that I like Bella a lot and want her to see me as a boyfriend and not a brother like she sees the rest of the pack.

"Paul!" I could hear Bella calling my name but I wasn't in the mood to hear what she had to say so I phased into my wolf and ran further into the forest. I stood once I was near the river I just needed to clear my head before I spoke to her or I would be spilling my secret and that can't happen as she needs to go to university without me holding her back.

That's when I noticed that Sam had come to join me, up here. I knew he wanted to talk but what about I had no idea, so I just waited for him to start talking.

"What's with you Paul?" Sam asked me.

"Nothing, just needed some fresh air and to clear my head."

"Paul you ran when she needed you"

"Who needed me? If you are talking about Bella, then she doesn't need me she has everyone else."

"She was trying to tell us that she is planning on spending the whole summer with us and no one else."

"Look Sam can't you just leave it, I know what she said and I am happy that she gets to do something she wants to do."

"Ok then, I will speak to you later."

I don't look to see if he has gone or not but he would have because he would start to feel the pull towards Emily because he had been away from her. I know what I needed to do but I didn't want to do it just yet so I thought of something else instead, I will text her.

 _I am sorry that I ran earlier, I just needed some fresh air and to clean my head out. I know you are at home but would it be alright if I came over so we could talk for a bit._

I sent the text message and start to walk towards home, as I got to the front door my phone went off to say that I had a reply from Bella, which put a smile on my face. The text message read;

 _That's fine, I know why you are upset. I'm in the middle of cooking so yah it's fine for you to come over Charlie has gone fishing with Billy and before you even ask yes I will save you some food._

The smile on my face just got even bigger as she was offering food which I knew she did for everyone in the pack but it was the first time she had offered it to me. I went into my house, grabbed a shower, and got dressed properly seen as I was heading to forks. Once I had got dressed, I went out to my car to drive to forks but before heading off I texted Bella.

 _Just leaving now and will be with you soon, you best have cooked something good_

As I put the keys in the ignition, my phone went off and was a reply from Bella which said;

 _Yah of course it's something, and see you soon x_

I reread the message as she had put a kiss at the end. Had she meant to put that or not. Well there was no point in wandering about it know all I had to do was focus on driving to Forks and my talk with Bella. I would tell her that I am happy for her to be going to Stanford without reviling how much it is also going to hurt me when she goes go. I would also spend as much time with her as I could over the summer, hopefully with the vampires all gone Sam would let up on patrols and let us spend some time with her. So here I am about to knock on her door, please let this be the right thing to do.

So there you go. Find out how there talk goes next chapter. Please review.


	4. Big Talk

**Bella Meets a Wolfblood**

 **Summary:** Bella has come to forks to live with her dad, she makes friends with Jake and the pack and starts to fall for Paul but then she gets a letter for university and moves and meets new friends and a new supernatural creature but what happens when an old flames comes to see her a university read and find out.

 **Pairings:** Bella/Paul, Bella Rhydian

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters; they belong to Stephanie Myer and the CBBC but the plot is all mine.

 **Authors Note** : Thankyou everyone for the reviews from the last chapter. Let's see how the talk goes

Chapter 4 – Big Talk

Bella's POV:

I had just finished cooking and was plating up when I heard the doorbell go and I knew who it was. "Doors open" I shouted to let Paul know he could come straight on in. I just finished plating up when he had arrived into the kitchen.

"It smells great in here Bells"

"Why, thank you Paul. Do you want to eat first and then talk?" I asked knowing that he would be hungry, the wolves always were not matter if they had just eaten or not.

"Yah that sounds great as I'm starving, I haven't eaten since this morning."

So we sat in silence and eat my delicious spaghetti bolognaise even if I do so myself, Paul went for a second helping which I didn't mind there was enough and would still be some left over for Charlie when he got home from fishing with Billy. I had already guessed what Paul had wanted to come over and talk about I was just waiting for him to start talking.

"Bella, first of all I want to apologise for running off the other day when everyone was congratulating you about getting into university." Well that wasn't the first thing that I was expecting for him to say, I was expecting him to say something like the fact he didn't want me to go or try and persuade me that it was too dangerous for me to be away from the pack.

"Paul, I get my you ran off. You just don't want me to go because it would be like you are losing a part of your family" I looked at Paul, to see that I was right about the family part. Paul thought of everyone in the pack as family because he had none of his own, even though I was not an imprint Paul still saw me as part of the pack and that to him meant I was family.

"Look Bella, I want you to go to university and get away from here and do something with your life. I know we are all stuck here because of us being shifters and having imprints but that doesn't mean that you can't go and make something of yourself" I looked at him in awe.

"Paul you know was well as anyone that I am here for the summer and I am going to be spending all of my time with you and the pack as much as possible cause you are family to me as well."

"Yah about that I was hoping that you might let me talk you out on a date maybe next Friday, just for like a meal or something?" Paul had just asked me and I felt gob smacked, I knew he was good looking and was a bit shocked that he would be asking someone as plain as me but hey there as worse people I suppose that could ask me out on a date and I got to spend the rest of the week with different members of the pack.

"Yah that sounds like an awesome plan Paul" I said with a massive smile on my face, which just put a smile on Paul's face as well.

Paul's POV:

I can't believe I have just asked Bella out on a date and that she had said yes to me. The smile she had on her face was probably reflecting the smile that was on my face as well. The wolf inside me was going around in circles that his mate had said yes to going to a date even though she would never find out how we felt because that would stop her from going to university and I was not about to let that happen, she had worked too hard.

"Hello... earth to Paul" I heard Bella call to me.

"Yes, sorry Bella I spaced out for a while there."

"That's fine, but it's getting late and Charlie will be home soon and he will be a bit shocked to see you here." She said to me, even though the look on her face looked like she didn't want me to go anywhere and trust me I felt the same way but Charlie is not my favourite fan even though I have been staying out of trouble since shifting into my wolf.

"Bella would be alright if I texted you whilst I am at work and during the week with more information about Friday?"

"Yes, that's fine with me" she said with a smile that was huge.

So I got up to leave and Bella walked me to the door, but before I would leave Bella handed me some food to take home. In return I give her a massive hug to say thank you. I got into my car and headed home, with thoughts for next Friday and my date with Bella. I got home and put the food in the fridge and just as I'm about to turn in, my phone went off.

 _Good night Paul, thanks for the chat, can't wait until Friday xx_

Again she had put kisses at the _end_ of text message, inside my wolf was doing jumping jacks but it wasn't enough for him. He knew she wasn't our imprint but we don't need an imprint like the other wolves in the pack we just need a mate who is strong and that person was Bella. I sent here a reply back.

 _Good night Bella, thank you for the food and I also can't wait until Friday xx_

After I sent that message I lied on my bed and my mind was just on overload from being with Bella and talking to her. I was just to excited about Friday night to go to sleep just yet, so I got up and searched from my stash of weed to help me relax and get some sleep before having to be up for work in the morning.

Find out what happens next!


	5. Date Night -Part 1

**Bella Meets a Wolfblood**

 **Summary:** Bella has come to forks to live with her dad, she makes friends with Jake and the pack and starts to fall for Paul but then she gets a letter for university and moves and meets new friends and a new supernatural creature but what happens when an old flames comes to see her a university read and find out.

 **Pairings:** Bella/Paul, Bella Rhydian

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters; they belong to Stephanie Myer and the CBBC but the plot is all mine.

 **Authors Note** : Thankyou everyone for the reviews from the last chapter. Let's see how the date goes and other people's reactions to it.

Chapter 4 – Date Night – Part 1

Bella's POV:

Right first off let me say my week has been hell. Not only did I get into trouble from Charlie about going out on a night out with Paul but Jake pretty much bit my head off when I told him what was going on. That was not a fun day, I though Jake was going to be happy for me like everyone else in the pack was but he wasn't I just didn't get what was wrong with him, but if he was just going to sulk like a child then fine let him be like that. Charlie was in a bad mood because he knew Paul use to cause a lot of problems, but he wanted me to move on and enjoy my summer so he just set some ground rules for the night and they included that Paul had to come in and meet Charlie properly and I had to be home by 10.

I was in the middle of cooking myself some lunch seen as I was home by myself as dad was at work and wouldn't be home until 5 tonight which gave me plenty of time to make his favourite which was beef stroganoff. So I was just plating up my lunch when my phone went off upstairs, but the time I had gone upstairs to get it, it had gone off again which was wired. I looked at my phone to see that I had to messages one from Paul and another from Jake. Jakes message read;

 _I am really sorry for having a go at you the other day. I get the fact that Paul wants to spend time with you before going to university, but as long as you promise to spend time with me that I will be fine with it._ I smiled at this and knew Jake was back to his good old self. I sent a message back saying; _That if he promised to be my best friend like he had always been then I would have no problem hanging out with him and asked what he was doing at the weekend?_

I then bring up Paul's text to see what he has said; _Hey Bella, just to let you know that will need to be ready by 8pm and you will need to dress pretty but then you always do xx._ I always smiled when I get a text from Paul. The thing is that this is the only information Paul has given about our night. I am still really nervous about where is going to take me and how the night is going to pan out. So I text Paul back; _I will be ready and waiting at 8pm but remember that I have to be back by 10 xx._

I have finished cooking so I take a shower and start to get ready for the night ahead, I just hope this isn't going to be a complete waste of time.

Paul's Pov of the same night:

So I have just got in from patrol and Sam has given me the night off so I can take Bella out for the night. She has had a really bad week seen as Charlie had an argument with her for doing on a date with me but then I could understand where he is coming from. The other person that had given her shit about going on a date with me was Jake and that really shocked me cause he kind of knew how she felt about him and I could see where he was coming from because he knew how I had been before I had phased.

I head to have a shower but before getting in it I send Bella a text message saying; _That she had to be ready by 8pm and that she had to dress pretty but she looked pretty in anything she wore xx._ Shit! I just read what I had put and was wandering what she was thinking. She had been bugging me all week for more information for where I was taking her but I wasn't giving up any information to her apart from what I had text her.

I laid out my clothes and then headed into the bathroom to have a shower and began thinking about tonight and how I so hoped that she would let me kiss her at the end of the night. The only thing I have to worry about is that my wolf doesn't over take and do something to her. We had been texting each other all week and had gotten to know each other well but we hadn't seen each other since I asked her to go on the date with me, so my wolf is on edge at the moment.

As I get out the shower I see that my phone is flashing mean that I have a text message and hopefully it was from Bella and no one else. When I saw it was from Bella a huge smile came on my face and her text said that: _she would be ready by 8pm but reminded me that she had to be back at 10pm._ My smile then turned into a frownthat only gave me about an 1hour and 30mins with her but hopefully that was going to be enough for now until we made other plans.

I get dressed, gather everything that I need to the night, I was going to be gentleman and pay for tonight. I get in my truck and drive towards Forks to pick up Bella and hopefully this night is going to be a good night for the both of us.

Find out what happens next!


	6. Date Night -Part 2

**Bella Meets a Wolfblood**

 **Summary:** Bella has come to forks to live with her dad, she makes friends with Jake and the pack and starts to fall for Paul but then she gets a letter for university and moves and meets new friends and a new supernatural creature but what happens when an old flames comes to see her a university read and find out.

 **Pairings:** Bella/Paul, Bella Rhydian

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters; they belong to Stephanie Myer and the CBBC but the plot is all mine.

 **Authors Note** : Thankyou everyone for the reviews from the last chapter. Let's see how the date goes and other people's reactions to it.

Chapter 6 – Date Night – Part 2

Bella's Pov:

I heard his truck pull up, he was early I hope this means his week had been good and no one had given him a hard time about this date. I heard him knocking on the door and went and let him in.

"Hey, you look wonderful"

"Hey to you to and you don't look so bad yourself"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yah let me just grab my purse." So I grabbed my purse and followed him outside, I looked the door and followed him to his truck. He helped me get into the truck as I was much smaller than he was and then he got in and headed towards where we were going, which hoped would be somewhere nice seen as we were both dressed up.

I asked him how his week had been whilst he was driving and he said that his week had been good seen as he was working with Sam, but Jake had given him some stick about this date night which was just typical Jake looking out for me. We were driving in a comfortable silence after that so I took my time to have a good look over at Paul. He was tall but then so were all the guys, muscled, tanned, but man those eyes were just to die for the emerald green and you could get lost in them, this beautiful man next to me was making me feel things.

We arrived at the most beautiful restaurant I could see why he didn't want to tell me where we were going, this must have cost him quite a bit to get booked and he would have to do it the day he asked me to go on this date to get a sitting. I would have been fine with just a meal at the dinner but this shows that he had put some thought into it, he would make a great husband and father one day to the right person.

The waitress showed us to our table and gave us menus to look over and she said she would be back to get drink orders. So we had decided what we wanted and just waited for her to come back, when she did we order drinks and food. When the food came we dug in and just talked about how we were doing to spend the summer. When I said that I have to stay on campus, he wasn't too happy about but insisted that he could come and help move my things and make sure my roommate wasn't going to kill me the last part I don't think was a joke because he looked dead serious.

When we had finished eating it was about 9.00pm so Paul had to take me straight back home because Charlie would be home and he wouldn't be impressed if I was out with Paul too late. So we drove back home, when we got there Paul helped me out of the truck again. He walked me up to the front door.

"I had a really good night tonight, thanks Paul"

"Pleasure was all mine Bella"

Then he did the unexpected and leaned down and kissed me on the lips, I responded by kissing me back and then he pulled back because I needed to go in. So I went inside, said hi to my dad and then went straight upstairs to bed. My mind was just going round and round this was so unfair; I shouldn't be feeling like this. It wouldn't be fair on me or Paul if we stared to have a relationship, because he could imprint at any time and I was moving away. This so shouldn't be happening but I can't just abandon him either because that's what his parents done and I would never do that to any of them. So I went and have a shower and changed ready for bed and sent a text to Paul saying _Goodnight Paul, thank you for the wonderful evening_ _Hope we can do it again another time? xxxx_

Find out what happens next!


	7. Impending Letter

Summary: Bella has come to Forks to live with her dad. She makes friends with Jake and the pack and starts to fall in love with Paul. She then gets a letter from a university and moves and meets new friends and a new supernatural creature but what happens when an old flames comes and sees her at university. Read to find out.

Pairings: Bella/Paul mainly but some of Bella/Rhydian

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters they belong to Stephanie Myer and the CBBC but I do own the plot.

Author's Note: I adopted this story from foraswan and want to thank her for letting me carry on this story.

Pack mind and texting in Italics.

Chapter 3 - Impending Letter

Paul's POV:

Last night had been the best night of my life apart from the night I have turned into a wolf. I love the fact that I turn into a wolf to be able to kill leaches. This is what I am doing right now, patrolling the border of LA Push with my best friend Jared Cameron. My head was on a constant re-run of what happened the night before and Bella, especially the kiss that happened it was the best.

 _Paul would you give it a rest not everyone had a great night unlike you._ My best friend thinks through the mind link as he is running the east side of the reservation.

 _Oh please and the answer is no. You are only saying that is because you are jealous. You just wish that you got to fall in love rather than imprinting on someone like you have done._ I replied back to him.

Imprinting was a sore subject with some of us, a shudder went through me as I was thinking about it. I hate the idea so much and I wasn't the only one. My brothers that hadn't imprinted hated the idea. The idea that the person you were meant to fall in love with you was chosen by our ancestors. How on this earth did our ancestors know what was best for us, they weren't even living anymore. It was quite nice that the only people had imprinted so far was Sam and Jared.

It was while later that me and Jared had finished our patrol and got told to go home. We walked home together seen as we live next door to each other, the only difference was that I lived alone and Jared lived with his parents. I always knew I was welcome over there. I wen into my house which was so clean and tidy compared to another person living by themselves. I headed to my room and grabbed my phone and a change of clothes before heading towards the shower. As I went towards the shower I send Bella a text saying; _Morning babe :) Hope you had a good night sleep? xx._

Whilst I was in the shower washing away all the dirt and grim I had picked up whilst patrolling, I was thinking what it would be like to have Bella here with me in the shower. I finished rinsing off and getting out I saw that my phone was flashing to say I had a message. When I looked at my phone I had a text from Bella and Jared. Jared's text said I was welcome to have some food over his. My text from Bella said; _Hey babe :) I had a good night. Just got up and am packing._ I got dressed and went over to Jared's to get some food and replied back to her. _Packing! Wait, I thought you had the summer with us._ I let my self in to Jared's house as his parents would know it was me seen as Jared was already home and probably already eating. I checked my phone again and I had another text from Bella saying; _I do, I am just packing certain things such as bedding as I had a letter to say what I would need before starting in September so it's not all done at the last minute._

I was eating and smiling at the last text which meant I stilled at the rest of the summer to spend with her and the pack. I thanked Jared's parents for the food and headed back to get into my truck and drive towards Bella's house in Forks. I was only going over there to help anything else that happened would be down to her.

Bella's POV:

My morning was going brilliant, I had dreamed about Paul last night but it was hard not to after he had left that kiss on my lips. Now I just wished the summer would go even slower so I could spend all my time with him and my pack. I can't believe that in four weeks I would be going to Stanford. My dad had the day off work today so he was going to spend some time with me before going fishing with Billy and I think Seth was joining them as well. I'm glad my dad had the day off because I just got a letter from Stanford telling me what I would need to bring with me for when I started in September. I was busy putting things in boxes and texting Paul at the same time, may be it wasn't the best idea to tell him I was packing because he went into panic mood. I could tell by the way he was texting me, so I told him what it had said in the letter. I texted Jake to say I wanted to have a day with him at some point before I went away.

As I was packing I heard a truck pull up on the drive way, I knew it wasn't Billy cause Charlie had taken the car down to the reservation and was driving back later on. I looked out my bedroom window to see no other than Paul's truck and was wandering what he was going here as he hadn't text saying he was coming up today. I walked down the stairs and opened the front door to let him know he could come in.

"Hey babe!" Paul shouted as he came in through the door.

"Hey. I am in the kitchen." I replied back to him. I was pouring coffee in as he came into the kitchen. I placed a coffee in front of him and drank my own.

"Is there any particular reason why you are here Paul?" I asked him with a smile on my face because I was happy to see him.

"I came over to see you and to help you pack. Then I was hoping I could taste your lovely cooking after you have made lunch." He replied back to me with a smile on his face as well.

I nodded my head at him. I didn't mind having his help with packing as there was some stuff that was on top of my wardrobe and needed someone tall to be able to get it down for me. So we went upstairs and started on the packing again. After a few minutes the packing had forgotten as Paul had been whispering in my ear and kissing my neck, so now were are in a heavy make out session with tongues and hands going everywhere. On the other hand we needed to stop before this got out of hand or before Charlie comes home and finds us like this and decides to shoot Paul.

As I think this both mine and Pauls stomachs decide to make an appearance reminding us that is was close to lunch and we needed to have something to eat. I pulled away from Paul and I could feel that my lips were swollen from all the kissing. I got up and went down stairs with Paul following me thinking about what to do from lunch. I decided to make a quick cheese sandwich and whilst I was making this I wandered what else was going to happen today.

Reviews please x


	8. Summer's End

**Bella Meets a Wolfblood**

 **Summary:** Bella has come to forks to live with her dad, she makes friends with Jake and the pack and starts to fall for Paul but then she gets a letter for university and moves and meets new friends and a new supernatural creature but what happens when an old flames comes to see her a university read and find out.

 **Pairings:** Bella/Paul, Bella Rhydian

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters; they belong to Stephanie Myer and the CBBC but the plot is all mine.

 **Authors Note** : Thankyou everyone for the reviews from the last chapter. Let's see how the date goes and other people's reactions to it.

Chapter 8 – Summer's End

Bella's POV:

I have had the best summer of my life since coming to live here with my dad. My relationship with Paul has been going great, even though we haven't done the deed yet. I also feel like he hasn't put any extra pressure on me to get to the next stage of our relationship. We are just going to let things take its natural course. I have spent some time with other members of the pack as well. A couple of days ago I went to the mall with Emily, Kim and Leah we had gone shopping for clothes and some lingerie which I am hoping Leah has managed to keep under wraps whilst being to patrol with Paul. My friendship with Jake has been going we lately, he had come over the other day to make sure that my car was all tuned and up to date before I head off to university.

That is what is happening today, I'm heading off to Stanford. I am scared, nervous and excited as I can't wait to make some new friends. I know I'm going to miss Paul, but he has promised me to come up every weekend and see me, this is all thanks to Jake sorting out the patrol schedule. Jake has also said he would come up during the week to see how I have been getting on. I am just sat at home waiting for my dad and Paul to come and then we will be heading off.

Paul's POV:

Today is Bella's last day with us and I want to make the most of it with her before I don't see her for five days. I know I have been getting on my brother nerves all week with everything in my mind being about Bella. But it is hard when Leah comes back from a shopping trip with all the girls and is trying her hardest to keep everyone out of her head especially me. I have already done my morning patrol, all down to Jake who I had traded over my patrol shifts which I am grateful for him doing. I have also spoken to Charlie and I know he wants to spend just as much time with her as I do, but he said I could spend a couple of hours with her before we must hit the road so that's what is going to happen. I am going to take her someone where special so she can always remember it when she is feeling down and missing me and home.

So, I am busy driving up to her house with the picnic in the back of the truck, which Jared's mum kindly made for me. I park behind her car and beep the horn, to which she comes running out of the house. She jumps into the truck gives me a quick kiss on the check and I start driving to the special place. I also have a present to give her which I made myself, but I think I am going to give this to here when we get to Stanford.

Find out what happens next!


	9. Moving Day

Bella Meets a Wolfblood

Summary: Bella has come to forks to live with her dad, she makes friends with Jake and the pack and starts to fall for Paul but then she gets a letter for university and moves and meets new friends and a new supernatural creature but what happens when an old flame comes to see her a university read and find out.

Pairings: Paul/Bella Bella/Rhydian

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they belong to Stephanie Myer and the CBBC.

Author's Note: I adopted this story from another author, she knows that I have her story and am carrying it on. So, thanks to floraswan. Also, I am sorry this took so long to get out. Let me know if you guys wanna hear from Paul next chapter.

Chapter 9: Moving Day

Bella's POV:

I loved spending the summer with Paul and I am also glad that my dad agreed to let Paul take me to Stanford rather than having the awkward parent seeing child off to college. Even if the last few hours would be spending with Paul in Jared's truck as he is driving. The car journey was long and neither of us talked, we were just baking in the presence of each other. We stopped half way on the journey, so we could eat the lovely picnic that I knew full well that Paul didn't make, I recall him trying to make me dinner one time as a date and burning a pot of water. The closer we got to Stanford the more nervous I was getting and the more I didn't want to leave Paul but I also new that he would never let me give up this opportunity. I have always wanted to work with children and having the opportunity to study psychology within children was not something I could take a miss on, not matter if I wanted to stay with the pack or not.

Another 30mins of driving and we pulled up to Florence Moore Hall, which was the student accommodation that I would be staying in whilst I am doing my studies. We both got out the truck and walked to the front of the truck and took in the view that was in front of us. It looked like the building consists of seven separate houses, which meant only one thing I was so going to get lost. Good thing I didn't have classes until Monday do I could take the weekend finding my bearings and try to remember where everything was. Paul took my hand in his with a massive grin on his face, I knew he was for a fact trying to figure out the best way to get to my room when we figure out where in the building it was. We headed to the common room hand in hand as my letter suggested to do when we arrived, so I can register and get the keys to my room. I had been put in room 38, which is were we headed to, only so Paul would know where to bring my bags later and so he knew where I would be, even though I can pretty much take care of myself since turning into a wolf but need to keep that a secret as much as possible, it was a good thing that were I was going to be living was near the woods.

When we arrived at my room no one was about, even though I new I would have a roommate everyone did when they attended university. Paul on the other hand wasn't a big fan that my roommate would be male, but I think that is more the wolf inside of him rather than the man. We headed back down to the truck and brought all my belongs back up with us and before I could even think about unpacking Paul was giving me massive kiss of my life, I knew this was just as hard as it was on me but we could text, call and when I could I would phase, not to mention that Jacob had promised to come and see where I would be living and probably to make fun of me being a teacher's pet and carrying on my education when I didn't need to.

I insisted that Paul left before it got to late and he missed tea with the pack, before he left he gave me a dream catcher that he had hand made which would be a nice touch in my room a little bit of home with my sliver wolf on it as well. I also made him promise to drive safe and to text me when he got back home. Whilst I was busy unpacking and putting my things away there was a knock on the door to which I replied of that person to come in. As I turned around to see who was knocking on the door a student ambassador came into my room along with a shy and timid man which I took to be my roommate.

"Miss Swan this is Rhydian Morris and he will be your roommate for the first year."

"Oh, hey and it's Bella by the way none of this Miss Swan stuff." I went over to shake his hand to which he completely ignored which was rather rude of him if you asked me. The student ambassador then left us to it. Well if he was going to be this rude then Paul had nothing to worry about. I completely ignored my new rude roommate and carried on unpacking, I put the dream catcher near my bed which would help when I am missing home and at this moment my phone decided to vibrate on the top of my dresser.

I went over to check my phone to see I had to new messages, one form Jake and the other from Paul. I read Paul's message first and it read. _Hey babe, just messaging you to say that I am home safe, and I am fine._ So, I relied with the following. _Hey babe, glad you got home safe and I miss you loads already._ Once that was sent I opened the message from Jake and it read. _Hey Bells, just wanna know how your are settling in and was wandering if your roommate was any better looking the Paul?_ I laughed loudly knowing that he would have been laughing when he sent it to me the next thing I hear is a cough and as I looked over at my roommate he was busy starting at me. So, I just texted Jake back saying. _Hey Jake, I have settling in fine. Tell Paul that he is the only man for me and not to mention that my roommate is so dam rude!_ After I sent that message I finished unpacking the rest of my stuff and that's when I noticed that my roommate had gone, well good riddance if he was going to be rude to me when all I had been was polite to him. I laid on my bed and was wandering what everyone else back home would be up to right now.

So, we have our first glimpse at Rhydian.


End file.
